CPR
by SasuSaku Forever and Ever
Summary: After a dare in the pool from the oh-so-famous dobe, Sasuke has pretend to drown. And since Sakura is the lifeguard, she has to perform to actions necessary to convey CPR. Dedicated to my BEST FRIEND, xxEUPHORIC r e v e r i e. ILYSFM.


dedicated to: **my uber-awesome smexilicious bestie RAINE. (aka, xxEUPHORIC r e v e r i e)  
**prompt: yuu-cheng. swimming pools. CPR.  
note to rhyrhy: **OH MY GOSH. i love you SO FUCKING MUCH. you're like, meh BESTIESCHMESTIEWESTIEKESTIEJESTIE...yeah. cuz we're gonna live in a cardboard box in japan for 3 months touring the world and we're gonna take turns raping your sasuke-plushie you got at an anime convention, and YES, you WOULD'VE BROUGHT ME if we didn't live like THREE HUNDRED FUCKING MILES AWAY.**

**(well, if you didn't plan on bringing me, let's just keep that to yourself.)**

rating: T+

* * *

"Come _on, _teme! There'll be _hot _chicks in bikinis! Ooh, maybe we'll even get to see Sakura-chan in one! I know you want to! I _see _the way you look at her, Sasu_cakes. _You _loveeee _her!" Naruto said, wiggling his eyebrows at his last sentence.

"Hn. Dobe, don't _ever _call me that." Sasuke replied, his hands in his pockets. It _would _be nice to see the Haruno in a small swimsuit, jumping off the diving board and soaking her perfect body in the cool depths of the wa--

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and jumped up and down. "So will ya? _Will _ya?!" he shrieked, the normal volume for him.

How his lungs could withstand it, we'll never know.

"If I go, will you _shut up _whenever I _want _you to?" Sasuke said, glaring at the boy who was using him like a pogo-stick.

Naruto stopped jumping for a minute, and put a finger on his chin.

"Hm..._one _hour, anytime you want, for ONE DAY. AND, AND, AND. You have to buy me ramen! Lots and lots of dee-lish ramen, that'll fill Naru-chan's big stomach, eh?"

Sasuke "hned."

"Two hours, but _no ramen._"

"One hour, teme! And fine, I'll split the bill this time! Me! Splitting the bill! Can you believe it? WELL, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said, punching his chest and giving the victory sign.

Sasuke sighed, flicking Naruto's forehead.

"Fine, dobe."

-

-

-

Sakura climbed onto the tall white chair and put on her sunglasses, a large red flotation device in her arms.

Taking the whistle attached to a string, she put it around her neck and stared out at the many kids and adults enjoying themselves in the water.

Wearing a baggy red hoodie and black mid-thigh shorts, she seemed ready for any action that'd come to her.

(If she didn't get hot from the sweatshirt.)

-

-

-

Naruto practically _skipped _to the pool entrance, wearing nothing but a tiny swimsuit that looked like Sakura's panties, only bleached in a bright orange color.

(If only she knew those were her panties, now cradling Naruto's genitalia in a cotton surrounding.)

Sasuke sighed, hoping it'd be all over soon. He wore his dark blue T-shirt, along with black swim-trunks.

And _hot damn, _did he look good.

-

-

-

Sakura rested her feet on the arms of the chair, groaning. She _should _be in the water, having fun and perhaps drowning a certain redhead, but no, she was _stuck _in a high chair, looking at other people who were having the fun _she _was supposed to be having.

She was about to fall asleep when--

"Sakura-chan?

She quickly arose to her normal position, adjusting her sunglasses, trying to find the voice.

Looking down, she saw Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto waved vigorously, as if he thought she couldn't see him.

She climbed down, her feet hitting the cool tiles of the pool.

Taking off her sunglasses, she smiled. "Hi, Sasuke-kun; Naruto."

The blonde boy pouted. "I don't get a -_kun_?" He began to fake sob.

Sakura sighed. "Look, Naruto, you're like my brother, but sometimes I don't feel like you deserve a _kun_."

Naruto "HMPHed" and crossed his arms.

Ignoring Naruto's childlike behavior, she turned to Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what brings you here?"

Naruto automatically changed his attitude. "So you have time to say "Sasuke-_kun_," to him, but not "Naruto-_kun,_" to me?! Sakura-chan, you hurt me inside," he said, a hand on his (she had to admit) well-built chest.

"Hn. Dobe bribed me."

Naruto just realized something. "Hey, Sakura-chan, why are you wearing a sweatshirt? It's the middle of summer!"

Sakura dropped her long flotation device and clapped slowly. "Congratulations, Naruto, after about 10 minutes, you realized I was wearing something that later didn't turn out to be something else that your creative yet stupid imagination made."

He pouted. "Don't make fun of me for that!"

Fox-boy then looked at the pool and yelled at the Uchiha and Haruno. "LOOK AT ME!"

As he took a running start, he bellowed, "CANNONBALL!" but hadn't realized that some poor eight year old boy named _Konohamaru _had just swam where Naruto had landed.

He was taken away in the ambulance that just so happened to be there, because this is _my _fanfiction, and I can do whatever the HELL I want, mkay?

-

-

-

Sakura was back on her chair, secretly ogling Sasuke, whom she had a love-infatuation on for **forever**, who casually climbed up the diving board and gracefully did a flip into the water, landing perfectly. Sakura blushed.

As he arose from the water, he shook droplets of water from his hair.

She had to admit, he was _really sexy _in the pool.

And she was **kinda**_maybe_sorta getting wet.

But it wasn't from the water.

-

-

-

Sasuke eyed Sakura mischievously, hoping she had watched his _really_very**sexy **act.

But why, oh _why _was she wearning a hoodie in ninety-degree weather?

-

-

-

Sasuke was swimming freestyle, which caused Sakura to save many girls who had fainted in the water.

She had tried to leave them there, but then she'd have to have a police record for manslaughter and spend the rest of her adolescent life in jail with rapists who eat crack instead of smoking it.

While swimming his laps, Naruto pulled Sasuke's leg under, and Sasuke punched Naruto's "cradled" spot, choking for air.

"What the _hell, _dobe?!" Sasuke yelled, pushing his **ohsosexy **wet hair out of his eyes.

Naruto grinned, even though his penis hurt like hell.

"I got a dare for yah. Man enough to take it?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"More man than you," Sasuke muttered. "But I choose a dare for you _first_."

Naruto "hmped."

"Fine, teme. Meanie-bobiny. What were you planning?"

Sasuke said, "Find out why Sakura's wearing that hoodie, and what she's hiding under it."

Naruto grinned, hands behind his neck. "Easy-squeezy, lemon peezy."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Dobe, how old are you again?"

-

-

-

Naruto walked sexily towards Sasuke, thinking that his wet panties that were once her own were seducing her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! I wanna talk to you!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura sighed, hopping down once more from her chair.

"What, Naruto?"

And then he did it.

He pulled down her zipper.

-

-

-

"YOU RETARD!" Sakura shrieked, causing everyone in the pool to look at her. She tried to cover her chest up.

Naruto was staring, his head hanging too much to the right, drooling.

"Wow, Sakura-chan...your breasts are so pretty and big...I still remember when you were, like, an A cup and flatter than me..."

Without thinking, he groped them, pushing them together and raising them up. "You're a C, no wait, D cup. But your bikini top is in the way, though, Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto...first, _how the hell did you know my cup size?! _And two..." Sakura said, angrier than angry. "GO TO HELL!" she shrieked, punching Naruto back in the pool. As he flew in the air before hitting the water's surface, he screamed, "I WAS A BRA SALESMAN FOR THREE YEARS!"

Many kids were so afraid of her, that they began to pee in the water.

Naruto, landing from the punch, had also landed on Shikamaru, who was lying on a floating lay-back device.

Needless to say, Shikamaru ended up in the hospital along with Konohamaru.

* * *

As Shikamaru and Konohamaru were rushed to the ER. They both looked at each other.

"Naruto, huh?" Shikamaru drawled.

Konohamaru sadly nodded.

* * *

Naruto, with a bruised cheek, swam back to Sasuke.

"Nice going, dobe. Wait--you were a bra salesman?" Sasuke asked.

He couldn't help but feel just a teensy_maybealot_**REALLY **jealous that _Naruto _got to grope Sakura, and _not him_. I mean, Sakura loved _him_, not _Naruto_.

"Yeah. At Victoria's Secret."

There was an awkward silence.

"So what's your dare for me?" he asked, hoping it would be a good one.

Naruto whispered, "I dare you to pretend to drown, so Sakura-chan will have to do CPR on you."

Sasuke smirked. "Easy."

_The dobe actually came up with a good dare._

-

-

-

Sasuke began to swim normally in the laps, then ducked his head underwater and didn't come back up.

Sakura looked, to see if he was fine, but he wasn't moving.

She jumped off the chair and swam towards Sasuke, putting his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist.

Hoisting him up onto the tiles, she put her head to his chest, listening for a heartbeat.

Sasuke held his breath, closing his eyes, and hoping she didn't find out he was faking it.

Pounding his chest repeatedly, she bit her lip and continued to listen for a pulse.

Many people had began to surround them, hoping that the Uchiha Sasuke was okay. The female population began to cry; what would happen if their Sasuke-kun died and this pink-haired girl couldn't save him?!

Murder, that would happen.

Sakura saw that he didn't open his eyes, so she resolved to the last choice.

Opening his mouth, she closed her eyes and began the actions necessary to do CPR.

Opening his eyes, he pulled her on top of him and wrapped an arm around her slim figure, the other arm's hand in her hair, stroking it.

All of the girls fainted, and other guys were like, "OHH, yeah! Hot damn! That lucky sonofabitch!"

Sakura's eyes widened. _The _Uchiha Sasuke was kissing her.

He closed his eyes again, biting her lower lip, as if asking for permission. Before she could do anything, he forced it in her cavern, mingling with his lover's.

Uchiha Sasuke _never _asked for permission. Whatever he wanted, he got.

-

-

-

He felt her pull away for air, but instead, he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her even harder.

Only _he _would decide when they would stop.

Sasuke pulled her hoodie zipper down halfway, just above the top of her breasts.

Finally, he broke the kiss, because he didn't want his **oh**_so_amazing lover to die, and then _he'd _have to perform CPR.

"I...I--" she began, blushing fiercely.

By the time the two seperated their lip lock, the men "awwhed," and grabbed their towels and went home.

"Be my girlfriend." It was an order, not a question.

"W-Why?" Sakura asked, and she regretted it.

"Because I love you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Can you prove that?" she asked, smirking.

And then he flipped her over.

Like a pancake.

He flipped her over like a _fucking _pancake.

"Well, why don't we start by going to my bedroom?" he smirked. "I'd like to touch what's _under_that**hoodie. **Because I should've been the one to grope you, not that dobe Naruto."

"I'd like that," Sakura smirked, pulling him down for another kiss, which he eagerly responded to, cupping her face while she let her hands run up his amazingly well-built chest that'd make muscular playgirl models (maybe _he _was one himself!) want to shake in fear.

Naruto laughed.

"Teme, now you owe me _twice _the amount of ramen!"

They broke free from their kiss and looked at Naruto.

"...Naruto...are those my panties?" Sakura asked, ready to kill.

"...Maybe."

-

-

-

(That evening, Sasuke freely began to strip Sakura of her hoodie and bikini-top in the comfort and privacy of his bedroom.

And Sakura had fun stripping Sasuke of his **oh**_so_sexy black swim trunks.)

All in all, CPR solves everything with poolside romance.

_Especially _if it's Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

**OMFG RHYRHY. this is SO fucking gay.**

**i'm so sorry.** **Dx**

**(this is what's gonna happen with you and yuu-chen. xD)**


End file.
